Harry Potter and What Should Have Happened
by order-of-the-sword
Summary: When Voldemort the Potters attacks he dies. Sirius and Remus take him way from England and return for his sixth year in Hogwarts, in time for the Triwizard Cup. I don't own Harry potter
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and what should have been**

**This is my first fanfic story so please take it easy on me eh? At least for the first few chapters. This is what I think would and should have happened if Voledmort hadn't been killed for good when he attacked the Potters. **

**Here goes.... Please review I'll be thankful for any feedback**

**Chapter 1) After the attack**

Sirius Black was not having a good day. First his lady for the night was crap. '_The worst I've had for years_' he thought ruefully so he woke up with the worst case of blue balls he had ever known, even after James had bet him who could go the longest without sex in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Of course he didn't know at the time the James was cheating and in fact was sneaking round with who he could find without getting caught. Of course that led him to think of his greatest friend and his godson, whom he thought of as his own and the predicament he found himself in now.

Sirius knew of the prophecy that had forced the Potters into hiding and thought he had an excellent plan to lead Voldemort away from them and give them a chance to get away, preferably to one of the many Potter or Black properties that they have around the world. '_Cairo_,' he thought '_they could go to Cairo and lily could go to work on one of those pyramids she always went on about in school_'. His plan was to make everyone believe that he was their secret keeper to keep the Dark Lord and his minion's attention on him and not on the weak minded fool that was Peter, his friend. '_Well, more like follower_' he corrected mentally. This way they would be safe and harry could grow up and live a full life '_with lots of pranking and girls_' he always said to whoever would listen to him.

But know wasn't the time for thinking, it was a time for action. He had went round to Peter's earlier on to see how he was doing and to check up on him, he hadn't seen him in ages. But it was all terribly wrong. He was gone.

Disappeared.

Without a sign or warning

Without a struggle

He was the secret keeper for them.

That meant one thing and one thing only. Peter was the spy. It wasn't Remus has he had thought. '_After all_,' he thought bitterly '_the likely choice would have been the werewolf. I guess prejudices die hard in this world._' So here he was flying as fast he his motorbike would take him, invisible of course, across England to Godric's Hollow. He had to warn them. He had to repay James for the kindness he had shown him in school and for the kindness that his parents had shown him when they took him in after he was kicked out his 'home' after he had pulled a prank during one of his mother's dinner parties, like all good purebloods do. Unfortunately for them Sirius was feeling angsty and so had decided to blow a little steam by putting some lust potions into the drinks and soup of the guests. Of course he had planned it so the only felt attracted to the same sex, something that the purebloods felt was unnatural and wrong. It was worth it, he maintained when he got to the Potters, to see all of those pureblood bigots have sex with one another. He would always remember seeing Malfoy, Grabbe and Goyle having a threesome moments on commenting on how they were the best wizards for their age, hilarious.

And Lily. Sweet innocent Lily who would do anything to protect the ones she loved. She had captured James' heart and hadn't let go, or showed any type of interest, until she had shaped him into the perfect man. She had given him his greatest honour, being Harry's Godfather. Although it was James who had asked him, he knew that if would have been approved by lily before he had came to him to ask him to be Godfather to Harry.

Dread filled his heart and wrapped around his whole being when he saw the destruction on the cottage that they were staying in. He vowed never to stop until he had found the _rat_ and made him pay for what he had done today. But first he needed to see if anyone had survived, unlikely but, then again, James and Lily had both done it to him three times now so they could do it again, couldn't they?

He unleashed a dreadful scream that ripped through the night as soon as he entered the house. Right in front of him was the dead body of his best friend, his brother in all but blood, the one that he would happily give up his own life for and his first ever friend. He sobbed as he went to James to see the fierce look of determination engraved upon his face. Hr realised that he had died protecting his love, Lily, and his pride and joy, his only son. Sirius dropped down beside him and cried for the first time in years. He would have carried on doing so until he heard the ground shake and someone crying. That meant only one thing, Dumbledore had sent Hagrid to see if there were any survivors.

Of course he knew that they were attacked, he put up the detection wards around the house himself.

'SIRIUS!' he heard Hagrid's booming voice as soon as he entered the property. 'Is any Alive? Is Lily O.K? Where's Harry?' As soon as he heard Harry's name something inside of him snapped and all he wanted to do was grab him and run away and never come back to England again.

But he couldn't just do that. Everyone thought of him as their secret keeper and so he would naturally be charged with betraying them and thrown into Azkaban. He shuddered at the thought, he HATED Azkaban.

'I don't know, Hagrid. I've just got here. I went to see Peter, he was their secret keeper, you know? But he wasn't there and there was no sign of a struggle and so I thought the worst. I found this. HE attacked tonight, Hagrid. Voldemort' He replied, ignoring the shudder that Hagrid gave at the name.

'What about Lily and Harry?' Hagrid asked again.

'HARRY!!' Sirius shouted and ran up the stairs like he was shot out of a gun. He heard Hagrid following him but didn't care; he wanted to make sure that Harry and Lily were alive and safe. He knew that this was probably a wasted hope but he had to hope.

He ran straight into Harry's bedroom, across from James and Lily's. What he saw stopped both him and Hagrid in their tracks. Lily was dead. That much was certain. What surprised them was the look of love that was on her face as she lay there. Across the room was what really surprised them though. It was the Body of Voldemort, the body of the most feared Dark Lord in a hundred years and the most feared in England since the times of Merlin.

'What the FUCK!?!?!' was all that was going through Sirius' mind when he looked upon the scene in this tiny babies bedroom.

He was brought back to the present with a cry from behind Lily. Both he and Hagrid jumped three feet at the noise, who expected a cry of a baby in here? As soon as he saw Lily, he had given up all hope of harry being alive. When Harry crawled up from behind Lily and looked at Sirius his heart leapt at the sight and he promised that Harry would he treated like no other child had been. Whatever he wanted he would try to give it to him, without spoiling him; he didn't want harry to be a brat after all.

He ran to Harry as soon as his feet touched the ground again he picked him up, holding him close to his chest, making soft, comforting noises. After reassuring himself that Harry was indeed alive he took a good look at Harry. He must have been the spiting double of James when he was younger, same hair, mouth and face shape. But he was his mother's baby to. He had her eyes. '_They would make any girl swoon when he's older_,' he thought with a little envy. He had Lily's nose and ears as well, defined and stood out. He was a beautiful baby, no doubt about that.

'Is he alive?' Sirius was so caught up in his own thoughts that it took a few minutes for Hagrid's question to sink through to him.

'He's fine. I think.' After a moment's pause as he had just noticed that his forehead was bleeding. He wiped away the blood from his small head and saw the scar. It was shaped like lightening, was red and raw, still open and bleeding.

'Give 'em 'ere Sirius. Dumbledore told me to 'ake to his relatives. He'll be there to make sure they take in.' Hagrid said, while holding out his arms to take the baby from him.

'You'll do nothing of the sort' Sirius growled at him. He had just seen his best friend corpse, along with Lily, who was the one that helped him through his toughest point the most. Not to say that James and Remus weren't there, because they were but Lily could understand his situation better than they could and he felt eternally grateful to her for that. He had just felt the absolute terror that many families and people before him had felt and was going to cling to the one bright spot on this night, the darkest night he had ever known.

'Dumbledore said tha..' was all that Sirius allowed Hagrid to get out until he interrupted him.

'NO! Harry is my responsibility, he's mine now, I'm his legal guardian and as such I will take and get this whole fucking mess cleared up and then we'll leave for a bit and come back when we want to.' Sirius was fuming; '_Who was he to say what he had to do? Who gave a fuck what that old man said, Harry is his Godson and so I'll do what is best for him'_. He had to make sure that Hagrid didn't stop him and went to tell Dumbledore that it was Peter that was the traitor and not him. He saw only one way out of this.

Fast as lightening, he whipped out his wand and pointed it aggressively towards the much, much larger man. Sirius was over 6 foot but Hagrid made him look like a stick next to him. He started to walk towards him; his face was a mask of pain and anguish, while speaking. 'Listen here and listen good. I am his guardian and so I'LL be the one take him away from here, I'LL be the one to look after him and I'LL be the one to tell him all about his parents and what great, loving, honest people they were. I know that you think that Dumbledore can do no wrong but he is growing old and is making the biggest mistake of his life if he takes Harry from him. I also know that he thinks that I am the secret keeper for Lily and James, but I'm not. I know you won't believe me if I just told you and that is why I am willing to do this.' He took his wand and pointed it directly over his heart and spoke with the authority of the Head of House of the House of Black. 'I Sirius Orion Black here do by swear on my magic and my life that I was not the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter. It was Peter Pettigrew who had that _pleasure'_ he growled out 'and it was he who took that that information to Voldemort. So smote it' A blinding white light spread out from his heart and when Hagrid was able to see again Sirius was alive and standing. '_So he was telling the truth. Unbelievable._'

Sirius took this lapse in Hagrid's concentration to gather all of Harry's things and place them in his magically expanded pockets. He looked down at the little baby, who had fallen asleep while he was talking. '_I have to get to the ministry. And quick. I have to clear my name so I look after Harry. Then we will leave. Go to America, Canada or, hell, even Spain or Italy. Maybe Mooney could come with them. Yes. It has to be the last of the Marauders, together, with little Prongs_.' He took a quick glance round before speaking again.

'I'm going now Hagrid and by God if you try to stop me I will kill you. Go tell Dumbledore what you've learned. Take my bike for now. I'll be back for it though.' And with that he disappeared with a crack.

Hagrid was wondering what to do now. Ever since Sirius had whipped out his wand Hagrid was rooted to the spot. He knew of his skills with his wand, he, James and Remus were feared among the death Eaters as they were quick, fast, ruthless and they worked together with impeccable teamwork. So he was, quite rightly, scared at that moment and only moved when he heard Sirius disappeared.

He knew what he had to do. He walked towards the bike that Sirius had left and told him to take. He slowly took off and flew as fast as he could towards where Dumbledore had told him to take Harry. '_Will he blame me? Should I have fought Sirius? No, he would have killed him. Why did Dumbledore want to take Harry away from Sirius, who cleared loved the little tyke and would be a great dad to him?_'

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he was at Privet Drive before he knew that any time had passed.

He landed and immediately ran up to Dumbledore and, basically, shouted at him; ''ir! 'ir! I went to Godric's Hollow; just like you told me to do, but when I got there Sirius was already there crying over James' body and then we talked 'n found Lily 'n little 'arry in his bedroom. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead. I saw his body. Sirius took 'em. I know what you told goin' to say but _he wasn't their secret keeper_. It was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius swore on his life and magic then took 'arry and left.'

Dumbledore was shocked and scared out of his mind when he first heard that Sirius had took Harry but he knew Hagrid would never lie to him and so he just assumed that they had switched secret keepers to put Voldemort off their trail. He knew he had to confirm that Voldemort was indeed dead and, without Harry here, he decided to do that now.

'Very well Hagrid,' he spoke calmly 'I will go over to confirm this then go to the ministry to clear everything up. You can go back to Hogwarts if you wish. I dare say, though, you will want to celebrate a little now that Voldemort has gone.' He knew that he had no right to take Harry but he thought that Sirius was the secret keeper and so had thought up alternative arrangements for Harry if he was indeed the Chosen One. He couldn't allow him to grow up spoiled and big-headed, he was going to lead England into a golden era and so he had to be humble and think of others above and beyond what the people expected.

OoOoO

Sirius knew he had to get the right person or he would be thrown into Azkaban before he could blink. He knew of one such person; Amelia Bones, Head of the Auror Department and Head girl when he was in his fourth year. She was fair and above corruption. So he was walking towards the lift when he saw something odd. A seventy year old witch was currently being, for lack of a better word, molested by a mere Hogwarts graduate who had just started in the Auror department. Weird.

When he got to Amelia Bones' office he was starting to think that people knew that Voldemort had died. He saw people snogging, hell he even saw two people have sex in the middle of the floor in front of everyone. '_So yes it was safe to say that the cat was out of the bag'_ he thought gleefully.

He knocked twice on the door before walking in. He saw her slumped over the desk over some paperwork. He coughed to get her attention and when she looked up at him he spoke. 'I need you to administer me with veritaserum. The Potters were attacked tonight and James and Lily killed. Harry survived though, he killed Voldemort,' here Madam Bones shivered a little at the name, 'and you have to help me clear my name.'

'Why should I help you? It is commonly known that you were their secret keeper,' she asked politely. It didn't sound like she was condemning him, merely curious as to why she should help him.

'Think about it' Sirius replied, sounding exhausted 'If I was their secret keeper surly I would be on the run now. I have Harry, and if I was a Death eater, I would have killed him without you knowing, I would have never come to the ministry and I would never have came to you, the person least likely to be corrupt and ask to clear my name now would I? I do have one request though, contact Remus Lupin and bring him here, he needs to hear this.' He explained quickly to her.

Amelia Bones was a careful person; she thought about every decision that she and made the best one for the good of the many, for the good of wiziding Britain. She decided that this was the best way to get revenge for the parents of the killer of Voldemort. She quickly sent out two patronus' from her wand. Sirius raised his eyebrow in question to her. 'One went to find the other of the legendary Marauder' she replied to his unasked question mockingly, 'and the other went to Shaklebolt so he can confirm the findings of this investigation' she finished in a tone of voice that reminded Sirius of Professor McGonagall.

The silence that had filled the room after Madam Bones had finished speaking was shattered by Harry's cries. At first Sirius panicked and wondered what to do, until he remembered that Lily had said that Harry was a very hungry boy and so took out one of Harry's bottles that he had packed from Godric's Hollow, cast a warming charm on it and then proceeded to feed the hungry boy he currently held in his hand.

'You really do love him, don't you?' Amelia spoke up after seeing this.

'More than I can ever say. He is my world at the moment. He comes before anything else to me from this moment on.' He said with such conviction that Amelia knew this to be true, but she couldn't resist any easy chance to poke fun at his legendary ways with women.

'WHAT?' she spoke with a mock look of disbelief, 'You would put something before your need to have a casual shag. Right, who are you and what have you done with Sirius Black, he would never pass up sex and you know it'

'HA' he barked out, 'I could, and am, going to put anything before him, but if your offering your lovely body to me then who am I, a mere mortal, to pass up the opportunity to gaze upon your stunning body' he added before winking seductively at her and then giving her his best 'come to bed with me tonight look'. He wasn't disappointed either when he she her checks flush and her breathing hitch.

Just then a very angry werewolf came steaming through the door being followed by a big black man who Sirius assumed was Shaklebolt. The werewolf of very pissed off at the moment and charged at the man he thought was responsible for the only other people that knew he was a werewolf and had stuck by him through everything. He launched himself through the air and was just about to throw Sirius off the chair he was sitting in when he suddenly stopped.

'That is enough Mr. Lupin' spoke Amelia with authority. 'I called you here to hear the confession of Sirius Black' while pointing at him, 'but if you can't do that in a manner that doesn't harm him, or the baby that he currently has in his arms, then i will call for someone to escort you out of these premises'. Are we clear?' She asked. As soon as she had said the baby comment, all the angry had drained out of him as he noticed, for the first time, that Harry was sitting on Sirius' lap drinking happily from the bottle he was feeding him.

'Yes, I'll stay but can a hold Harry, no offence but I don't trust _him_ so much right now' he growled out. Sirius, seeing no other way he gain a little of his friends trust, calmly handed Harry over without comment, on his demands and the reasons why, or the style of his entrance.

'Very well, we shall begin. Sirius, please do not fight the drug, let it overtake you fully and remain in the seat at all times, clear? Good. Open your mouth' She instructed as she leaned over the desk to administer three drops of veritaserum. She waited for a minute for the drug to take effect before she started. She pulled out a ministry approved documentation quill that would record exactly what had happened.

'What's your name?'

'Sirius Orion Black,' he replied, his voice void of all emotions.

'Were you the secret keeper to James and Lily Potter?'

'No'

'YOU LIE' roared Remus, waking Harry up, who promptly started crying. Shaklebolt sent a strong calming charm at Remus who instantly calmed down at went to comfort Harry, making cooing noises trying to get him back to sleep. Amelia shot a grateful look at Shaklebolt in thanks.

'Who was the secret keeper to James and Lily Potter?' This was the only drawback of veritaserum, you had to make sure the question was specific if you wanted a conviction or to be cleared from a crime or you could answer the question but to relating to the incident that you are being asked over.

'Peter Pettigrew' he spoke in the same dead voice. His words though had a profound effect on Remus, he now knew, in the face of absolute evidence, that Sirius was innocent and Peter was the guilty one. He wanted to go out there and find peter, preferably on a night of the full moon, and rip his traitorous body limb from limb before burning him and then piss on the ashes. But he couldn't, he had to look after Harry and now that Voldemort was dead, maybe his life would improve and the laws regarding werewolves might be loosened a bit.

'Do you know where he is?'

'No' came the reply, but this time there was a bit of anger. That was another drawback of the drug, if you fought it or felt any strong emotion then your body started to break down the drug quicker than normal.

'Are you a supporter of Vol...Voldemort?' Madam Bones managed to get out with a stutter.

'No' was the reply again.

'That's all I need, administer the antidote, please Shaklebolt. Now then' she carried on as Sirius came back into the life of conversation 'what do you two planning on doing. I know that Sirius is Harry's Godfather; he wouldn't shut up about that for weeks' she added in an undertone 'but I fully expect Remus to tag along, so to speak, and help out with rising Harry' she finished by looking between the two of them expecting an answer.

'Well, I haven't really put a lot of thought into it at this point but I know for a fact that both Harry and I are leaving England for the foreseeable future, we will return but I don't know when. Also, I was going to ask if Remus would like to come along with us as well, goodness know I'm going to need all the extra help I can get with rising that little tyke' as he smiled fondly at Harry, who was once again asleep.

'You really mean it? You would want me to come along with you?' Remus asked his voice cracked repeatedly, thick full of emotion. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard that, after he had pretty much said that Sirius had killed both Lily and James, he expected to be left behind while Sirius went god knows where and did god knows what. But this was incredible, better than his best dreams.

'Of course I do!' Sirius replied looking shocked. 'Who will help me with looking after him, your better at putting him to sleep and stopping him from crying anyway, and I have to have my best friend with me if I am trying to raise a kid now, don't I? And I won't take no for an answer, your coming with me and that's that' he finished with a note of finality.

'I'll come. Where are we going and where are we staying?'

'Well, my dear Mooney, I thought that we will stay in one of the many Potter, as I am Harry's legal guardian now I control the finances until he's eleven, or Black properties around the world. We could travel for a number of years going round the world until we all decide to come back to England. What do you say, Old Chap?' he finished in a fake old English accent.

'When do we go?' was Remus' only response.

'Right after this. Thanks again Amelia and Shaklebolt, couldn't have cleared my name if it wasn't for you. Think we better be off now though, don't want to keep you from all the parties that are going on right now, eh? Bye' after the abrupt ending to the meeting he got up and walked out of the room, with him and Remus talking all the way, down he hall, into the lift, out into the auditorium and used the floo to get home and pack for the next great adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 Years in the wilderness

**Chapter Two) Years in the wilderness**

Harry woke up feeling refreshed and energetic. He quickly jumped out of bed and changed into his workout clothes. He had been doing this since he moved here to New Hampshire in America to go to New Salem. He walked out of the house that he Sirius and Remus were currently living in.

True to his word, Sirius had taken Harry and Remus straight to Gringotts after their meeting with Amelia to sort out where they were going to stay for the next few years. They went to France, where they spent three years there while occasionally going to some of the many parties in honour of Harry's defeat of Voldemort that they were invited to. Next they travelled magical Europe for a while, Remus picking up all of the different magic's taught there so he could teach Harry. Sirius just carried on with his playboy life style, moving from one woman to the next, again he stayed true to his word and Harry always came first, before him, Remus or one of his many conquests.

By the time Harry was eight, Remus and Sirius were already teaching him what he needed to know to carry the Potter Lordship. From Sirius he was taught the pureblood traditions, manners and etiquette, account management, swordsmanship, business and occlumency. He excelled in everything that he was taught, and when he was eleven Sirius needed to hire trainers for his swordsmanship as he could beat both Sirius and Remus in a duel. Remus was started teaching Harry magic when he was eight as Harry showed that he could control his accidental magic.

Remus was astounded when he saw Harry levitate his football, Harry wanted to play football from a young age after he saw his first game in muggle France, over to him so he could play some more with it outside. He did this again and again, showing that he had control over what he was doing. From then on Remus decided that he should teach Harry everything that he knew. He was the brains behind the Marauders, got top grades in all his subjects and learnt a whole load from when he was travelling round magical Europe. He shown found out that Harry was extremely gifted in whatever he wanted to do. He was a prodigy in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defence against the Dark. None of this was particularly surprising to Remus as James had been a prodigy in Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts while Lily was one in Charms and Potions. What did surprise him was that Harry seemed to get all of their talent and Lily's drive to be the best.

They went to Japan for a year when Harry was nine where he went to study under the most renowned Potions masters that had ever lived, Master Hirosha. He developed a new type of wolfsbane that all pain from the transformation and let the werewolf keep his mind. Under him Harry his mastery, the youngest person ever to get a mastery for his work on the research of the potion that master Hirosha was working on with him, it healed all wounds on the body while taking the body to peak physical fitness as it healed the body of all and any injuries, big or small.

Harry, after hearing that his dad and Sirius were both animagus, he decided that he had to be one too. Harry asked and badgered for two whole years until they agreed. They were touring the Orient at this point and so Sirius and Remus took Harry to one of the local tribes in the area. They put him in a deep sleep where all the animals in the world, both magical and non-magical, flashed before his eyes. If he had a form then it would turn a gold colour before flashing and disappearing.

Remus and Sirius were getting worried about harry when he didn't wake up for two days. When he did he sat up, looked around at the three of them, Remus Sirius and the Tribal leader, called Elder Patil, who put him in the deep, sleep and told them that he had four forms. A King Basilisk, like a normal basilisk but much larger and its scales are golden, a golden griffin, a falcon and a white phoenix. The elder was very surprised and looked at harry in a different light, Harry found in unnerving, it was the look a person gives a God.

The elder explained that the King Basilisk was the father of all basilisks and so is the most powerful of them all. They have different layers on their eyes so that they can see clearly without harming anything, can petrify someone with a look, turn them to stone or burn them to ash or kill them, a lot like the Avada Kedavra as they just die, no signs at all, they just drop dead. It was the symbol of evil in their culture and they had killed them all many years ago, according to their legends.

The white phoenix was the opposite of the King Basilisk, in the epitome of good and the light. The legend that Harry, Sirius and Remus were told said that a white phoenix could bring someone back from the dead if they got there quick enough and the person deserved to live again, carry almost hundred times its body weight, fire travel anywhere, and its tears could save a person from absolute death in an instant.

What Elder Patil said was unnerving about this was that those two forms should never be able for one person to do as they would have to be evil enough for the basilisk to chose that person to become it and then good enough for the phoenix to chose him to become it as well. Hey discussed what this could mean and all they came up with was the fact that Harry survived the killing curse, the most evil curse around as it attacks the soul and not the body and rips the soul forcibly from the body leaving a whole in the body that it can't fill. When this happen, the magic in the body automatically goes to where the soul used to be and tries to fill that whole. It doesn't work, the magic leaves the body and the body goes into shock, which the person never survives. Expect for Harry and they haven't figured out how he survived the curse.

Apparently, it wasn't uncommon for a person to have multiple choices for his forms but not enough magic to do so. What was amazing was that Harry had the magical capabilities to change into all four of his forms.

Elder Patil put Harry into an animated state where he could feel what was going on around him but he didn't seem to have any control over his body, he was forced to lay on his back, completely still while the Elder preformed some spells on him. These forced the animal, or in Harry's case animals, to be released from their binds and this causes the person to change into their animal. While Sirius and Remus were watching change into his animals again and again so he could get used to the process, Elder Patil told them that every magical person has the animal inside them, but that most people just lack the required magical strength to do so.

Harry came out of the animated state after six hours and he was able to change fluidly, without any pain, into each of his animals by the time he came out.

Harry, Sirius and Remus stayed in India until Harry was able to go to school. Because of his vast magical powers, Sirius and Remus decided to enrol harry into New Salem as within New Salem you pick a few subjects that you want to get a Master in and that is the only lesson, or lessons that you go to. For Harry he picked Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Darks Arts to study at New Salem.

When he got there for his first day, the Headmaster took him aside and talked to him. They discussed where he had been already, what types of magic he knew (Harry knew Oriental, Japanese, Old European-Roman and Ancient Greek- as well as wandless) and because of his great skill with magic and his ability to learn, the Headmaster took him under his wing and tutored Harry Himself. The Headmaster was the best Transfiguration master there had ever been, Master Hallio. By the time Harry was thirteen he had already received his mastery in Transfiguration and had proven many of the universal laws of Transfiguration wrong, including conjuring edible food, turning a organic material into gold and making an inanimate object into a live one.

Harry could then graduate but he begged to be allowed to return to New Salem until he had received his masteries in Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, he was only up to OWL level with those subjects as he was concentrating on getting his Mastery in Transfiguration. Headmaster Hallio, in honour of the prestige and renown that Harry brought to the school with his Transfiguration work, granted him this, but only until he got his Masteries that he wanted. When he got them he was free to go to another school.

Harry worked with a Time Turner to be able to get his Masteries in the quickest possible time. He quickly became renowned in America as the smartest and most magically capable child ever, and so he received even more attention over that fact.

Harry quickly found out that his Animagus forms helped his physical condition a lot. With his phoenix form he was incredible strong and as such he worked out in a gym a lot and was very defined, he had the body of a swimmer and, thanks to his King Basilisk form, was very graceful in the water. His falcon form made him incredible in the air on a broom. He was the youngest starting seeker for New Salem in its history in his first year there. The eye sight of a flacon helped a bit with finding a tiny golden ball as he always seemed to see it, no matter where it was.

Sadly, for Harry, he quickly grew and hit puberty early for a boy and grew to five foot three for his second year. He just tried out for the chaser position for his team and got that position as well. It quickly became clear to everyone that Harry could play Quidditch for any team in the world and England if he wanted, he was that good. In his first game as chaser, he bossed the other team around, scored more points than anyone, got more interceptions than anyone and blocked the other seeker countless times; a seeker who had been offered trails at the New York Nymphs, the best Quidditch team in America. Harry was soon offered a trail with England after they had failed, yet again to qualify for the World Cup. He got offered a starting place but Harry made it clear that his work came first.

Of course he didn't tell them that his work now included hunting down dangerous animals, magical and non-magical. He got all the rouge snakes as they were deathly frighten of him, thanks to his King Basilisk form. He made an incredible amount of money from this as he got paid by the separate ministries to do so and then he kept the body of the animals to sell for potion ingredients and magical foci for wands.

With all that he had going on now, hunting down animals, Quidditch and his newest girlfriend, he was grateful that he didn't have to go back to New Salem.

Harry finished his morning four mile four before heading to the gym that Sirius put in for him when he got on to the England national team. He had to run at least three miles a day and do a scheduled work out for an hour and a half every day. 'Quidditch is hard work but so worth it,' he thought as he climbed into his own shower.

With his title as The-Boy-Who-Conquered, his status as an England Quidditch player and his magical capabilities, he always had offers for young women and girls, even some older women as well, to be his girlfriend, wife or just his fuck buddy. They didn't seem to care as long as they were with him. He wasn't a man whore or anything like Sirius, he just seemed to have a lot of girlfriends. They bored him. They pretended to be someone they're not or they didn't have the interests as him so they feel apart. It didn't bother Harry though, he knew that he was good looking, Harry now stood at 6 foot, well built, defined muscles, jet black hair that never stayed down that girls just loved to run their hands threw and deadly green eyes that no girl seemed to be able to resist. Also, he seemed to give off sexual appeal that he couldn't explain. '_It could be my magic that is drawing them to _me,' he always thought when he got thinking about his allure. It didn't hurt his chances with women that he was funny and had a very quick wit so he could actually hold a conversation with the smartest ones.

Last month Harry, Sirius and Remus had talked and they all decided that it was time to good back to England. Harry wanted to go to Hogwarts, just to carry on the Potter tradition, and it would be easier to get to his Quidditch training when he was in the country. Sirius wanted to go back for old times' sake, he said that he missed the women there, they were easier apparently. And Remus was offered the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, which he always wanted to do. Harry begged and begged with Remus about teaching his classes when it was the full moon, until he gave in and would allow him to. Sirius also told him that there were rumours going round that the Triwizard Tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts this year to 'Promote international help and co-operation to stop the rise of Dark Lords' was the response Harry got when he asked Sirius about the rumour. Sirius always seemed to know what was going on anywhere in the world at any given time.

Harry walked down to the kitchen of the flat that they were staying in now, another property owned by him. He had too many to count really, one in Australia, London, Paris and here in New Hampshire, he wasn't sure really, it was unplotable and kept dropping him off in different places. He also owned homes in Cairo, Italy, Spain, Mexico, Brazil, a few in England and Scotland and the Potter manor was in Wales. His manor was in unplotable land towards the northern border with England and as such it meant that there was a land mass of over fifty square miles that the muggles round there didn't even know existed.

After he finished making breakfast, he didn't own house-elfs; he didn't see the need for them expect to please lazy purebloods and he had been making his own breakfast, and more often than not, Sirius' and Remus' breakfast as well, since he was six. He enjoyed cooking as it calmed him and allowed him to think clearly.

'Moring Pup. How long been up?' Harry heard his Godfathers tired voice from behind him as he entered the kitchen. This was he routine really. Sirius would get up almost three hours after him each morning so he could a free breakfast off him. Harry didn't mind, it was more time to spend with the Godfather that he loved.

'Since six. And don't pretend that you don't that either. You know when I get up so you can wait three hours so I can do my work out, get cleaned up and then so I can make YOUR breakfast for YOU. Hell, you probably have an alarm upstairs that tells you I'm making breakfast so you can get up.' Harry said, teasing his Godfather.

'HEY...' Sirius replied, faking ignorance. 'I don't have an alarm. But now that you say it that is a very good idea, might to do that' clapping Harry on the back as he walked past to get his pancakes that Harry had just finished making. Harry, who was too used to his Godfathers antics to be bothered by them, just rolled his eyes.

'All packed then, we are leaving at ten tonight you know?' Asked Sirius through a mouth full of food. They had decide to take a plane back to England as Sirius and Harry had never been on one before and didn't fully understand who they worked but couldn't wait to fly on one of them.

'Yes yes I know. I mean who could I forget? You're always reminding me every time you see me, and so is Remus. I can remember when we are leaving, you know? I just have to say goodbye to Ashley before we go, that's all' Harry said slightly annoyed, but happy that he could at least see his girlfriend before he left for a new chapter in his life. Harry and Ashley were going great; she was easily the best girlfriend he had ever had. She could read him better than any other, talking to her for Harry was as easy as breathing, and the conversation just flowed between the two of them.

'You're going to shag her before we leave aren't you? Ha I knew you would. Get in there you dog you' Sirius leapt up and down with his fake happiness. He knew Harry could have sex with any witch, or muggle girl really, that he wanted and he knew that his Godson wasn't a virgin, hadn't been since just before his fourteenth birthday when his then girlfriend had to move away but had decided that she wanted to lose her virginity to Harry and vice versa. Harry for his part just rolled his eyes at Sirius and was thankful when Remus walked into the kitchen to divert the attention away from him for a bit.

OoOoO

When Harry, Sirius and Remus touched down at Heathrow, they were all tired, cranky and stiff from the six hour flight were none of them could get to sleep thanks to a crying baby in the seats behind them. Of course they were too polite to tell the mother to bugger off and take her annoying devil child somewhere else, but it had been a close one.

'SIRIUS!!' Shouted a voice over the noise in the arrivals hall in the busiest airport in the world. All three of them turned around in time for Sirius to see who his attacker was before he ended up on the ground. 'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! It is you. I've missed you so much Sirius. Didn't my mother tell you to stay in touch more often when you left?' Asked the mystery girl in one breath.

'Tonks' _Ooohh that's Tonks, wondered what she looked like_, Harry thought as he remembered all the times that Sirius used to talk about the side of his family that he liked, Tonks being his main conversation our of them. He was jealous that she could be anyone; he used to say that if he had that ability then he would never have been caught pulling pranks at school. 'Get off me. People will start to wonder about our relationship if you don't' It was true; Tonks was straddling Sirius on the floor of an airport. As soon as Sirius said this, Tonks shot up like a bullet from a gun, muttering about insensitive pricks and man whore cousins.

'So this is Tonks then Sirius. You weren't kidding about the metamorphing thing were you?' Stated Harry as he watched her hair cycling through all known, and unknown, shades of red and orange. It was quite incredible that no muggle noticed her changing hair, _perhaps a muggle notice-me-not _he thought idly.

'Hey watch it mister!' Came the outraged reply, 'I am an auror, you know, and i can and will use all force against you'

'Really,' was he mischievous reply. He was feeling since he broke up with Ashley, some casual flirting was just what he needed. 'Are you going to cuff? Maybe tie me up? Have your way with, while you're at it?' Harry finished, voice lased with innuendo.

This just caused Tonks to blush more and so her hair cycled through the colours quicker. Harry laughed at the display along with Remus and Sirius, who were rolling around on the floor with tears of laughter in their eyes.

Harry took pity on Tonks in the end by walking up to her, holding out his hand and saying, 'Hi, I'm Harry Potter. You're Tonks. Just Tonks, no first name, you hate that your first name and so make everyone call you by your last name. It's nice to finally meet you. Sirius has told us all about you.' He finished with a breathtaking smile and watched, with some amusement, when she seemed dazzled.

'Y...Yes. I mean yes I am Tonks. YOUR Harry Potter, tour different from what I thought you'll be' Tonks said aloud, with suspicion in her eyes.

'Yes I am. What? Did you expect me to be seven and a half foot tall carrying a brooding sword, slaying evil everywhere I go? Or did you expect me to be dumb like all the other Quidditch players these days?' Mirth still shining in His eyes as Harry said this.

'No... I mean yes ... I mean, oh God. LET'S GO!' She managed to stutter out before walking off, leaving behind three very amused men.


	3. Chapter 3 England againand it's rainin

**Hey, sorry it's taken me this long to upload another chapter but I've had exams all week and I am very stressed now. I have a plan to where this story is going and what will happen so please be willing to wait while it takes shape in front of you, I will try to upload quicker but I will make no promises. Enjoy this chapter and review if you want**

**Chapter 3) England again...and it's raining**

Harry woke up to the constant pitter patter of the raining that had greeted them to England two days and hadn't let up yet, and had shown no indication of doing so anytime soon. He just laid there for a few minutes thinking of what he had to do today. He and Sirius had to go to Gringotts to sort out all of their business transactions that had taken place since there were last here, Harry needed to do his shopping for Hogwarts and he wanted to find a pet for himself, it was a long time since he had an animal that he look at without having to kill it for the safety of the people it was terrorising or kill the animal for the potion ingredients that it would supply.

Harry, against his will, slowly got out of bed to go down to the work-out room that Sirius had put into Grimmauld Place as soon as they had walked through the door. Even with flying from America, moving to a different country and getting the shit hole that they currently stayed in to a liveable standard he hadn't missed a single work-out, he knew that his coach would find out somehow, the coach seemed to have a sixth sense to whether any player had missed a single work-out session, and then he would force Harry and the rest of the team to do an extra long session which would leave them all knackered and falling asleep as soon as they sat down.

To his surprise Harry found Sirius and Remus down here before him for once. They both had joined him for his work-outs when he first had to do them, he was only fourteen at the time so Remus talked him through all the different styles and techniques of a work-out routine. Sirius had only joined him once he saw the effects on Harry's body and how much the girls seemed to appreciate the view when they looked at him. So, not wanting to be out done by his Godson, joined him too.

'Early, aren't you? Hey Remus, working out more that a certain pinked haired auror hangs round with us more now are we?' Harry asked as he saw the werewolf lifting more than he had ever done before. Sirius and harry had both noticed how Remus seemed taken with Tonks. And so it had become one of their most enjoyable past times to tease Remus about this, needless to say Remus spent more time red in the face, blushing, thanks to what one of them had said than not now.

And so Remus went red in the face. _Really, this is no fun. He's just too easy_, thought Harry as Remus dropped the bar with weights he was bench pressing onto his chest, forcing all of the air out of him in a rush.

'N...No. What do you mean? Shut being stupid, I'm not acting differently. You...You...You're crazy. Nothing's going on' Remus managed to gasp out, shuttering over his words. Sirius just let out a bark like laugh at his oldest and closest friend and turned to Remus.

'Yeah of course you act like that all time. What about yesterday when Tonks was over and you just stared at her when as soon as she came into the room and then didn't stop for a full minute? Or when you rushed out of the room when she was eating a banana after dinner yesterday as well? Wondering what you were thinking about there, eh?' Sirius asked who choose to ignore the redness rising on Remus' face. Remus just wanted the ground to split apart and for him to fall down the very cracks in the earth.

To save try and save his dignity, Remus calmly got up, or as calmly as you could when your face is the same red as stop light, and walked out of the work-out room. Sirius and harry just collapsed to the ground, crying with laughter at their friend.

'Better hurry up Harry, I want to get to Gringotts as early as we can. I got a letter before you got here saying that we have to meet with the Malfoy's, apparently I, as the Head of House of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, need to speak to them as a whole family as soon as possible. Should be fun, eh? And I know that you want to go shopping after we have been to Gringotts. How many clothes do you have anyway? You're worse than a bloody girl with the amount of clothes you have' Sirius explained, exhausted, as Harry started his work-out. Harry had talked to the coach after the last Quidditch practice and they wanted him to improve his stamina and strength.

Not that they were bad to start with in the first place but they wanted him to dominate all the play and so he needed to the fittest, fastest and strongest player on the pitch at all times.

'Hey! It's not my fault that I like to look good. You should do sometime you know, you might be able to compete with me for the affections of the ladies them, eh? And It's not my fault that I have many, many sponsors that like to give me clothes and shit that make me look good.' He said, not really caring what his Godfather said, he liked looking good and he liked his clothes.

An hour later, a newly showered and changed harry appeared in the dark and damp kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He entered and immediately saw Sirius and Remus discussing their visit to Gringotts and Diagon Alley. He sat down across from the two of them and picked at the bacon, sausage and eggs that were on the table that Remus had made, Sirius couldn't cook for shit.

'Are we going after this then? And what were you talking about?' Harry asked as he dug for information, he hated not knowing what is going on. He always did and he thought that it would only get worse when he grew up and tried to look after himself.

'Just talking about why the Malfoy's need to talk to Sirius. All we have come up with is that they need more money as they blow a lot of the Malfoy fortune on Voldemort's army during the war. It's that or they want to try and come up with another business agreement with the Blacks or Potters' Remus added on the end to his speech, knowing that Harry hated not knowing what was going on.

With a slightly more gleeful look than he had on when he entered the kitchen, Harry quickly flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon Alley. As always Harry almost feel over when he exited the fire place. He walked out to the entrance of Diagon Alley grumbling about 'bloody wizarding travel methods' and 'how it was a conspiracy against him to make him look bad'.

They wanted to get their meeting with Sharpclaw, their account manager, over as soon as possible to get the meeting with the Malfoy's over and done with as quickly as possible. This wasn't very likely though as both the Potters and the Blacks were very rich and Harry and Sirius had made many investments over the years to increase this, so the meeting with Sharpclaw was likely to drag.

Harry and Sirius strolled into Gringotts ten minutes early for their meetings as this showed that they took these meeting seriously and so the goblins were much more likely to help them in situations. In fact it was because of this that Harry managed to get jobs with the goblins clearing some of the mines that the goblins wanted to mine. He did them a great favour when he cleared a very lucrative mine for the goblins of a tribe of rock trolls and, as a reward, the goblins doubled the rate of interest on all of his vaults, which made him a great deal of Gallons.

It wasn't that hard to get them to move from the mine they were currently in, it was one near Cape Town in South Africa, to another one that the Goblins had no interest in. The goblins paid him so handsomely as, due to the treaty that they had been forced to sign after the last Goblin War, they were prohibited from mobilising their army, or any number of War Goblins, near any human city or place with a great population. Harry just strolled into the troll camp and, when some of them attacked, turned them to stone so they couldn't move at all. After that they had been more than willing to do as he said, expect for a few which he just performed a water charm on them, that released enough water to put the Amazon river to shame, and then froze them before blasting them apart, which effectively made the rest of the rock trolls run off. Harry had never known any trolls to run from a being that was effectively less than half their size.

Harry and Sirius had three hours to get their meetings over and done with before the arranged time of meeting with Remus at the leaky Cauldron, who had gone off to see if he could find any good books that the Hogwarts pupils could buy for his class.

'Griphook, how are you? Nice to see you again my friend, are we ready for are meeting yet?' Harry asked as soon as they were in earshot of the friendly Goblin that Harry had met on his first trip to Gringotts.

'Ahh Mr. Potter, nice to see you again to. Hope your businesses have performed very well for you this year. My Your Gold Flow' Griphook ended respectably to the only human he had ever met that had treated them like equals from the outset.

'May Your Will Never Falter. Our regular room then?' Harry finished their greeting. It had been that why since Harry had put down a particularly angsty old Swedish Short-snout in the New York branch of Gringotts, if the dragon had got out then it would have caused a major incident, considering that New York had 0.7% of the world's population in that city and it would have been on every news channel in the world within the hour. Harry had earned the respect of Griphook that day, who was the branch manager of that Gringotts branch at the time. He had since been promoted to the English branch of Gringotts, the only one in England and so the prestige of working there was much higher.

Griphook nodded in answer to Harry's question and led them through a labyrinth of corridors until they reached the door of Sharpclaw's office. Griphook knocked once and told them to entre.

Sharpclaw didn't look up from the paperwork that he was currently doing until both Harry and Sirius were sat down.

'Nice to see both of you again. How as this past year treated you?' Sharpclaw asked politely to his favourite clients. Strictly speaking he wasn't supposed to get this close to his clients but thanks to this bond that they had seemed to have built up between the three of them the amount of money that the Black and Potter accounts bought into Gringotts justified that.

Sirius and Harry then spent the next twenty minutes filling Sharpclaw on what they had been up to. Harry told him about the animals and beasts that he had killed and made money out of, the books on Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms that he had written and published and the money that he had gotten from playing Quidditch for England. Sirius just settled for telling him about the investments that both he and Harry had made in the Muggle world.

Sharpclaw then got down to business. 'Right. First off both of your accounts are looking very healthy at this time; you have got enough wealth, just in Gallons, to surpass anyone else that we have in the bank but your investments continue to rake in the money, so to speak. Mr. Potter, you currently have 132,790,435 Gallons, 12 Sickles and 21 Knuts in your family vault, with your investments in Nimbus, the Firebolt Company, Honeydukes and many other magical investments continue to make you money. But your two most valuable investments are Microsoft and IBM. They make you more than all the rest of your investment together.' Sharpclaw was originally against Harry buying 10% of the shares in these companies when he came to then when he was only eight asking him to invest in these companies. He had been persuaded to do so though and was grateful that he had, he had since became much more interested in the Muggle world when it became clear that you could make so much money in that world.

'Mr. Black you currently have 104,532,900 Gallons, 18 Sickles and 11 Knuts in your account, your investments are going steadily but I would consider buying more shares in the banks throughout the Muggle world as when the Muggle economy picks up again you will make a killing the profits from these shares.' Sirius pondered this and agreed quickly with Sharpclaw. They then spent the next half an hour talking about what banks to invest in, in the end they decided on a spread, that why he was almost guaranteed himself to make lots of money.

'Before you have to go off for your meeting with the _Malfoy's,_' he spat out, the Goblins hated them with a passion because of the why that family treated them over the years, 'I will just give you this letter from Elder Patil in India.'

Harry and Sirius stood and shock the Goblins hand before Harry sat back down to read the letter. Harry immediately went paler before turning round to Sirius. 'Change of plans this summer for me. I'm going to India to help out Elder Patil and his problem.'

'What is his problem?' Sirius asked with some fear, Elder Patil was a very powerful wizard and any problem that he had must have been a big one if he was asking from help, no matter if it was the person who was the most magically gifted of his generation and probably the world at this time. Harry could just do anything perfectly if he put his mind to it. That and his magical core seemed to have no end to it, he could do magic that no-one else thought was possible.

'Apparently there is a herd of Minotaur that are rampaging throughout his tribal lands and he has heard of my favourite pass time and asked for my help. He even included a portkey to take me there and back after I have killed them. He even said that I could keep the bodies after, that's nice of him' Harry answered, sounding completely sincere. Sirius sometimes wondered about his Godson's mental well-being sometimes – who enjoyed placing his life in danger to kill beasts that would kill you if you gave them half a chance?

'When you going to India then?' Sirius asked, knowing better than to try and talk Harry out of this, as they walked to their next meeting.

'As soon as I can, so probably tomorrow' Harry asked as they walked through the doors to enter their next meeting place. They were exactly on time and went to shake the hands the Goblin who was over seeing this meeting.

Harry, Sirius and Irongrip-the Goblin who was over seeing this meeting- had to wait for another twenty minutes before the doors opened again, letting in the Malfoy's. Apparently Irongrip was in such a position that any threats made against him were meaningless as he was the heir to the Goblin throne.

'Now that everyone is _finally_ here we can get this meeting going. Unless there are any problems' Irongrip stressed the finally to rattle up the Malfoy's in the hopes of getting them expelled from Gringotts.

'Yes there is _Goblin,_' said Lucius Malfoy distastefully. Harry saw that he was about to explode and couldn't wait for it. 'I am a very important person and have other things to do so I will not take that tome from you _filth_'

Sirius just looked at Irongrip and, with his eyes, asked to deal with this problem. When Irongrip nodded he took this as his cue.

He stood up and with the authority of the Head of House of the Most noble and Ancient House of Black and spoke. 'Head of Minor House Malfoy you will sit down this instant and listen to me. You have called me here for reasons unknown and I have taken the time to be here so I would expect the same from you. You will sit down NOW and tell me why you have, this far, wasted my time' with a cold look that promised pain if he didn't comply with his wishes. Sirius used the same look that scared the Death Eaters when he got into fights during the war with Voldemort.

'Well' began Mr. Malfoy, who was red in the face from being spoken to in such way wasn't meant for someone in his position, or so he thought. 'I know that you are currently without a wife, and with such, and heir and so I have out forward my son, Draco, for this position. He is the paramount example of a Pureblood child and, as such, would credit the House of Black' He finished arrogantly.

'Well, thanks for this proposition, it was most kind' Sirius started, sarcastically. He was pleased to see both the male Malfoy's to turn slightly red at this. Harry, in the mean time, was watching Mrs. Malfoy closely. He could tell that something was wrong with her but couldn't place it until now. When Sirius said this she smiled quickly until it was replaced with a look identical to her husband.

'I already have an heir, so your offer is turned down. I can't have children, thanks to Pureblood way of marrying your cousins and this has left me infertile. But, to counter this, I have Blood adopted Harry here' gesturing with his hand to Harry, 'and he is my heir. Anything else you want to discuss?' Sirius ended with a large amount of laughter in his eyes but none showing on his face, thanks to his occlumency. He was good at this, but nothing compared to Harry, who had been learning it since he was seven. No-one could get through his shields now, it was impossible.

'No,' spat out Malfoy elder and turned to leave but instead decided to insult Harry. 'If you're not careful, boy, you will end up like your worthless parents. Dead. But with one less Mudblood, something good came out of it.' He finished, not realising what kind of trouble he was in.

'Thanks for that, now I will get the chance to put you into Azkaban, where you should have gone to after I killed Voldemort. Irongrip, lock down the room please.' Irongrip did so immediately. And, just to get back at him back for the comment about him when he entered the room, he activated the wards that kept the Malfoy's in their chairs.

Harry, using his magical sight (got from his magical animagus') saw the wards activate and took his chance. He strolled over to where Mrs Malfoy was sitting, ignoring the cries from the other Malfoy's. He looked into her eyes and saw the effects of the imperious in them. He spoke to the room as a whole. 'Mrs Malfoy, you have been put under the imperious curse for some time. I will now lift this curse, with any other spells affecting your mind. Relax or this will hurt.'

He then proceeded to enter her mind to undo the effects of the imperious curse, and possibly others.

Sirius was livid. He had always liked Cissy, as she had always made him call her. He had thought that she was cut up with his families' blood superiority that they were into. He was close to her when they were younger and was close to her when they were in Hogwarts together. He walked over to Lucius sat and pulled out Lucius' wand, from the pocket where he had put it. He performed a little known spell to determine if he had used and unforgivable and on whom he had used them on. It came back to Cissy and Sirius flew into a rage.

Instead of hitting Lucius, he went up to Irongrip and asked for the paperwork he required. He quickly signed the marriage annulment between the two of them and as a result of Lucius' bribes and underhanded dealings; the Malfoy's went bankrupt when he was forced to pay back the bride price to the Blacks.

Harry finished his clearing of Mrs Malfoy's mind. It turned out that Lucius had originally put her under the imperious curse when they were in school and forced her plead for a marriage contract with him. He also uncovered many memory wipes, badly done, and undid them. It turned out that Draco wasn't her son, it was the son of one of the lower Death Eaters, one that Lucius had raped. Nine months later she had given birth to Draco. Lucius then killed her so no-one would find out and then implanted the memory of her given birth.

He left her mind feeling a little bit sick with what the madman could do. Thankfully Sirius then took him to one side so they could speak freely, away from the two male Malfoy's and a crying Cissy Black, thanks to the marriage annulment that Sirius had just signed. They discussed what to do and then turned back to the three people sitting in the chairs across from them.

'First off I have annulled your marriage and you have paid back the bride price that the last Head of House of the Blacks paid you. Unfortunately, thanks to your brides to keep you out of Azkaban after Harry here killed your master, you are now bankrupt so the Malfoy name is now mine. Cissy welcome back to the family.' He stood up as Cissy ran across to him, hugging him like he would disappear if she let go.

'And lastly, Draco, as you're not a black by blood as Cissy here wasn't your mother; you're not welcome into this family. OH, if you're wondering who your mother is, she was just a random Death Eater that your daddy here raped for fun, then killed. So...poor you I guess.' Not sounding at all sorry.

There was a knock on the doors and in came four Aurors. Lucius' eyes went wide and he went whiter than normal as he figured out what was going on.

'Hi there. This is the paperwork that will prove that Mr Malfoy here has been using the imperious curse on Mrs Black here, formally Mrs Malfoy, for more than twenty years. I am sure that Harry Potter will be more than willing to back this up.' As he gestured to Harry, who was still feeling a little bit sick thinking of all the stuff that Lucius had forced her to do.

Thankfully the Aurors took one look at the scar on his forehead and all of their eyes widened considerably. Thankfully, Lucius didn't have any friends on the Auror force and many enemies, so they were very willing to take him into custody until his trail.

Draco was taken into Ministry custody until a placement for him could be found with another family, willing to foster him.

'You can stay with me until you're feeling better Cissy.' Sirius said to Cissy as they were leaving Gringotts. Cissy was still hanging on to Sirius with a death grip and showed no intension of loosening her grip on him.

'Sirius. I think that I will leave for India now. The faster that I go, that faster I can kill them and the faster I can get back. See you...when I see you. Pick up my stuff for school when I'm gone. Thanks' and with that he activated the portkey and left in a swirl on colours.


End file.
